


骨折

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 将脱下的衣服放在一边，刘昊然亲了亲张若昀的蝴蝶骨，带着一些无师自通也不自知的虔诚。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship, 野狼
Kudos: 5





	骨折

**Author's Note:**

> 养子柴x站街养父哈  
> 没有明显的亲子描写，本质肉文。  
> 给自己的生贺。

00  
锁芯弹出，再被严丝合缝地推入。咔哒。门里门外，切割成两个世界。  
终于走了。张若昀心想，暗自松了口气。后穴处传来针扎般的绵密疼痛，火辣辣的，一点冷风扫过来，穴口受了刺激，又急着收紧，雪上加霜。他习惯了，暂且能忍。

张若昀将一边的毯子往身上扯，盖住赤裸的下半身，阴影迅速吞没他皮肉上的青紫，泛红牙印。他搭在床头的手轻轻一扫，把客人随手丢在床头柜上的空烟盒带进了垃圾桶里。空荡的塑料袋已经吞下过装着精液的安全套，受到撞击时依旧发出微弱的哀鸣。

床头点着一盏台灯，亮得刺眼，桌面上剥落的涂料都跟着发白。空气里飘着没散完的烟味、汗水、体液腥气，干燥霉味的臃肿身躯紧巴巴地挤在床底。

房门虚掩着，张若昀翻出手机，十点四十，已经算晚。他将转账通知划走，打算去洗个澡，客厅里的灯却突然被打开。光线干涩地插进来，如同锋利的刀割开一道伤口。他心头微跳，随便套了件上衣，掖着毯子的一角坐起来。抿起的嘴角里绷着难以启齿的疼，像生吞冰凉坚硬的果核，只能艰难咽下。

虚掩的房门很快被打开。张若昀看着刘昊然背光走进来，脚步无声，像无声落在瓦片上，穿行在各家屋顶的黑影。这个想法没由来的让他打了个冷战。但他没有多想的时间，房间实在狭小，已有了些身量的刘昊然只要三步就能走到他床边，慢慢坐下。

另一个人的重量让床铺更往下陷，心虚的人只觉得山巅上积年累月的雪塌了一半。张若昀没忍住缩了缩身体，尽可能轻、尽可能自然地呼吸，这才好抬眼看向刘昊然，看向对方棱角尚未彻底锐利的半脸。

“怎么起来了？”  
“我起个夜。”刘昊然说话的语气听上去很平静，还有些从梦中醒来的困倦，像鼻腔里裹着一团湿润的雾气，一出声就悄悄混进嗓子里，吐出来变成看不见摸不着的东西：“见你屋里还亮着灯就来看看。”  
这个答案不管是真是假，张若昀听了多少都会安心。他的孩子，有什么理由骗他？视线从刘昊然的脸滑到那双规矩放在两侧膝盖上的手，张若昀记得它们满是伤口的样子，也记得恢复到几乎看不出痕迹的整个过程。

心念微动，张若昀在刘昊然的注视下，握起了他的一只手。掌心贴着手腕，体温暖着体温，指腹轻柔地抚摸手背与骨节。灯光吻着男人的侧脸，少年眯眼，逆光看过去，短而柔软的黑发温顺地塌下来，遮住了男人的额头，却将另一些东西暴露无遗。

宽松的T恤裹住张若昀的身体，挡住目光和光线的入侵，刘昊然只能看见边缘蔓延出来的白，属于肉身的白，更是人造光刺进眼球之后让人窒息的白。当他抬起头来，张若昀正对着他笑，上扬的唇角里有真实温度，双眼里流淌着月亮的蜜汁。

“去吧，我一会儿洗个澡也要睡了。”张若昀摸摸刘昊然的头，像是在爱抚小猫小狗一样，用指尖蹭了蹭他的耳背。  
“好。”

01  
什么时候醒来比较合适？  
刘昊然躺在床上，睁着眼睛，外面的每一次响动都让他耳尖颤抖。这次是个男人。他不咸不淡地下了结论。脚步笨重、迟缓。有点胖，像吸饱了血的水蛭，肥而肿胀。如果穿梭在这片迷宫般的小巷里，很快就能让他吁吁喘气，捕猎会很无趣。宰了他虽然不至于把条子引来，但多少也会造成麻烦，不划算，最好就把他打昏丢在某个拐角，会有人“处理”。

从床上坐起来，刘昊然走到门边，悄声打开一个缝隙，看微弱的光线从张若昀那没关紧的卧室门里透出来。

几年前，他靠得更近。

黄昏时的老街区小巷，适合发生故事。被捏扁的易拉罐、散发着腐臭的垃圾箱，玻璃碎片泛着绿光，地面上不知道是什么积攒而成的厚厚污渍，不知死活、踢上一脚都没有反应的醉鬼，浓烈的酒气和廉价烟草的味道，一切都令人作呕。

走习惯了，张若昀下意识屏住呼吸，熟练地绕过它们，却很快因为倒在巷口、浑身是伤的刘昊然停下脚步。只是一个孩子，他脑子里闪过这句话。额角磕破了，左边脸上皮肉翻了出来，右边嘴角爬着淤青挂着血，身上更是没有一块好肉。  
犹豫再三，他是还是蹲下身，试着探了探刘昊然的心跳，微弱，但好在人还活着。或许把他留在这里才是最好的选择，但是，但是什么？

张若昀看着眼前的孩子因失血而苍白的脸，紧闭但是颤抖的双眼，仍旧跳动着的心脏涌出强烈的求生欲，像一把火灼痛他的手。他又不是那些随便拎出来手里都有两条人命的家伙，难道要让他像一条野狗一样死在路边吗？他这么问自己，忍不住沮丧，却很快打定主意。

那之后的事情，顺理成章，也比想象中顺利。

张若昀心知，在这片街区流窜的，就算是小孩子也不会轻易相信别人，他甚至做好了刘昊然醒来之后激烈对抗、夺门而出的准备。但出乎他的意料，小孩儿睁眼之后，没有吵也没有闹，那双漆黑的眸子直愣愣地盯着他，又看了看自己浑身的绷带，用鼻子嗅了嗅上面的药味，清清楚楚地吐了两个字出来。  
“谢谢。”小孩儿说，“我叫刘昊然。”  
“张若昀。”

说不上坏，却也说不上好。

在两人之间那似有若无的隔阂终于在日常相处中融化之后，张若昀终于问出了埋在心头很久的问题——为什么当时刘昊然是那种反应？  
刘昊然坐在他对面，咽下嘴里嚼碎的肉，抬头看着他：“因为当时我身上还有伤，和你起冲突占不了便宜，如果你本来就有其他打算，那我肯定得栽。”不如先稳住，了解情况，等待时机一击致命，机会更大。最后这句，刘昊然没有说出口。  
“你想了这么多？”男人忍不住问。  
“习惯了。想少了就得死。”  
“……”

都是细枝末节，但刘昊然都记得清清楚楚，那些张若昀从来不愿意和他正面提起的事情也一样。这条街上，酒鬼赌鬼，站街的，男的女的，见怪不怪，全都是油水最多也最好捞的“行业”的造物，没什么好奇怪的，想活下去的，能活着的，就没有彻彻底底的白纸，谁的屁股干净？就算是圣母玛利亚，来了这都不一定。

可他们两个就是对张若昀的事情讳莫如深。刘昊然对此并不在意，哪怕只是一开始不在意，但张若昀却一直很介意。他不想讲，刘昊然自然也不会让他不舒服，每个不该说的字都压碎了跟青春期的色情杂志一起塞进床底。

但是，不说从来不等于不做。刘昊然有太多机会。

狭小的出租屋，才换过的灯泡没有打开，客厅里一片漆黑。刘昊然蹲下身体，回想无声行走在街巷阴影中的方式，屏息提气，几乎成为没有存在感的幽影。透过虚掩的门缝，他看见卧室里暧昧昏黄的灯光，两具赤条条的躯体重叠在一起，像濒死的动物拼命蠕动累赘的肉体。撞击、粗野的喘息，还有任人施为却一语不发的张若昀，灯光洒在他赤裸白皙的身体上，毫无意义的黄化作浓稠蜜糖般的颜色。

张若昀撇着头，刘昊然只能看见他纤细紧绷的脖颈和柔软黑发覆盖的后脑。  
……被玷污的玛利亚。

空气里的气味很怪异。

眼睛瞪大，手也死死捏着门框，刘昊然张着嘴，几乎忘记呼吸。他知道有这回事，也知道这街上的人怎么看待、如何处理这回事。可他第一个反应却是嫌弃那个正趴在张若昀身上耸动的人粗鲁，明明眼前是罕见的珍馐，却被一头猪用来果腹。  
他承认他感到嫉妒，甚至有些压制不住心里暴戾的想法。想把那家伙拖下来，打断他身上每一根骨头，再让他自己爬出去，如果爬不出去，就把他丢到某个没人会去的角落，拔了他的舌头，等着烂掉。

……不能这么做，至少不能在这里。  
但是，当他一脚踏出这间屋子，走过两条巷道，彻底往相反方向走去的时候，总有机会。这么想着，刘昊然无声地退回了自己的房间，等待屋门响起的声音。

今天和往常不太一样，夜还很长，有的是时间。比起处理从不重复的嫖客，刘昊然更好奇，如果自己这个时候假装醒来，去推开张若昀的房门，他会是什么反应？  
他想着，不禁感到雀跃，甚至有些兴奋。所以他站起身，像个刚从睡梦中醒来的孩子。打开客厅的灯只是想给张若昀一个机会，如果把人吓狠了，得不偿失。

准备好了吗，若昀？  
刘昊然隐去嘴角的笑意，推开自己窥视了数年的门。

02  
或许我想带他离开这里。  
他适合去哪儿？温暖湿润的南方，永远炽热的阳光和无边无际的海水。北方呢？他很适合漫天的雪白，他的那颗痣…在冻得发红的鼻尖上会很漂亮。  
浴室里满是蒸腾起的热气。刘昊然冲干净最后一点泡沫，不理会下身有抬头迹象的阴茎，直接关了水，脑海中翻过很多种想法。  
若昀会喜欢哪里？或者说，他真的能离开这儿吗？如果离开了，现在这种微妙的平衡会不会崩溃？

一步走错，满盘皆输。

心里涌出来一阵烦躁，刘昊然把湿漉漉的头发往后推了两把，发梢处凝聚的水滴沿着脊柱下落，像冻僵的指尖急躁抚过。穿上裤子，他关上灯走出了浴室。  
换作平常，这个时间应该是安静的，就算是来了“客人”，声音也会尽量放轻，这从来都是张若昀的规矩。可是，从门口那边传来的争执声让刘昊然皱紧了眉头，这些日子一直就没有消退过的怒气又添了新火。不管现在自己还裸着个上半身，他直接走了过去，拿着毛巾的手下意识渐渐握紧，骨节泛白。

果然还是尸体更好，一点都不聒噪。  
刘昊然这么想着，脸上有了笑意。而当他看见那个正要往家里闯的人时，他几乎忍不住要笑出声。这是谁来着？好像是附近李家的小儿子，听说最近跟帮派底层的那群垃圾搅在一起。一坨屎，也敢来这里找死。

“不就是给人玩的烂肉，装什么纯情？”  
正说着话，那家伙就要伸手去摸张若昀的脸。不等他得逞，当然不可能让他得逞，刘昊然就猛地冲了上去，一把捏住他的手腕。  
额头上青筋霎时间暴起，完全被线条勾勒出的肌肉足以证明刘昊然用了多大的力气。来人的骨头被捏得嘎吱脆响，整只手臂几乎被扭得变了个形状，痛苦的叫喊声让楼道里才熄灭的声控灯又颤颤巍巍地亮起，惊出了张若昀一身冷汗，他急忙拦住刘昊然，放低了声音劝说，像安抚狂躁的兽类般，轻轻抚上他的脊背：“没事…我没事，你先松开，不然麻烦就多了。”

“……好。”深深地吸了一口气，刘昊然咬咬牙，听话地松开了手，脸上的笑意淡了些。他挪了挪，把张若昀整个人都拦在身后，冷冷地瞪着眼前满脑门冷汗、又惊又惧的家伙，握紧的拳头看似不经意地搭在了门上：“慢走不送，记得帮我给你爸带个好。”  
“你他妈……！”  
不等他跳完脚，面前的门就被刘昊然一下关上了，门板扫出来的风吹得他浑身发凉。

客厅里只点了一盏茶几上的台灯，光线昏暗压抑，让陈旧的家具呈现出人类般颓丧的老态。将人赶走后，刘昊然牵着张若昀走到沙发边上，两人挨着坐下。

“他没碰到你吧？”  
刘昊然的语气多少还是有些火烧火燎。他没有放开张若昀，左手抬起想去碰对方的脸，却又在半道上像被烫着一样抖了抖，似乎是想到了什么，他只能把手握成拳收回了身侧。  
转过头，大片的阴影覆盖了他，让人看不清他的表情，辨不清他的情绪。水滴垂在湿漉漉发梢的顶端，不停地接连落下。

被放下的手上还留着刘昊然掌心的温度，张若昀察觉到了，也没漏掉那想靠近却收回的动作，他的心跳有些失速，却也不忘了回答：“当然没有。再说了，都是男人，被摸两下又不会掉块肉。”  
知道刘昊然不高兴，虽然话是这么说，但张若昀不自觉放软了态度。伸手拿了自家小孩儿放在旁边毛巾，拍拍对方：“去穿个衣服出来我给你擦擦头发，免得着凉。”  
“嗯。”

03  
我和他们有什么区别？  
刘昊然盯着地板，简单粗暴的水泥质地，冰冷粗糙又坚硬。头发在张若昀手里，他能感受到对方的触碰，手指隔着毛巾在按压头顶，滑到脖颈上的水珠也很快被擦去。  
他们和他是交易，而我只想索取。他们有明确的目的，那我呢？

好安静，谁都没有再开口说话。

电吹风连续地吐出小股热风，原本被水粘黏在一起的头发渐渐干燥，分离开来。张若昀手上的力道很轻巧，按得人说不出的舒坦。刘昊然眨眨眼睛，看了看摊开的手掌。体温慢慢回暖，无法抵御困倦的来袭，他打了个哈欠。  
这时候看上去倒像个没长爪子的小狗了。张若昀看他揉眼睛的动作，忍不住这么想。  
“困了？”张若昀轻声问。  
“有点。”那团雾又在鼻腔里凝聚起来，刘昊然的声音听上去有些闷。  
“头发差不多吹干了，去睡吧。”张若昀把插头拔出来，黑色的线一圈圈捆住黑色的吹风机，融为一体，“时间也不早了。”

是啊，时间不早了。刘昊然没接话，只看着张若昀的手指在动，扯着瘦削的手背在动，骨节都快把他的皮肤顶破了。  
你呢，若昀？刘昊然想问。你要做什么？

从这周开始，张若昀就不再接客，刘昊然当然察觉到了。一天没有动静，之后就是两天三天四天，今天正好是第七天。他开始拒绝男人，也拒绝女人。平常的嫖客、这条街上的流氓，还有压力大到插入以后都会萎的上班族。

新的旧的，都很知趣，没有死缠烂打。如果换他们的话说。就是没了这家还有下家，没了一个，剩下几十个新的等着顶替。

电吹风被放进漆黑的柜子里，张若昀的手也被吞进去半截，很快抽出，什么都没有发生。

算是好事吧。刘昊然不知道该给这件事灌进什么感情，只能平铺直述，因为好像这对张若昀来说只是一件再平常不过的小事。丢个石子下水，多少都会有点水花，可到了他这里，什么都没有，空得让人心慌。

张若昀转过身来，没有坐下，只站着，低头迎上刘昊然的目光。  
好像有什么要给，却必须等对方开口要。

全身过电般打了个激灵，刘昊然下意识咽了口唾沫，刚才收回的手又伸了出去。张若昀没有躲，他由着对方把手指插进他的指缝里，塞进他的掌心里，把他攥紧，好紧，他开始觉得痛。

他们开始靠近彼此。

手松开了，刘昊然有其他想做，比如现在，他坐着，张若昀站着，他抱着他的腰，把脸埋进他身体里。屋子里有点冷，那点人造的暖风无法留下持久的热度，两个人的体温却开始互相渗透。

我和他们有什么区别？  
刘昊然心里留下了这个问题。张若昀轻轻抚摸着他，手指缓缓梳着他的头发。漆黑的发丝缠着净白的手，就像黑色的阴影把他裹入腹中。

“我和他们有什么区别？”从张若昀的气息中回过神来，刘昊然蹭着他，抬起头，如同攥住他的手一样攥住他的视线。  
张若昀整个人都停顿了一瞬间，但也只是一瞬间。  
区别，有什么区别？张若昀的指腹擦过刘昊然的眉毛，擦过眼睛时他顺从闭上，擦过嘴角时他乖巧隐没利齿。区别是他们成了冷冰冰的尸体，而刘昊然温热的臂膀正搂着他。为什么呢？他不想提，刘昊然也不问，但他的孩子他是了解的，从来都有自己的主意。

是啊，他的孩子。

自己想活下去，张若昀从不否认，也不回避这一点。他当初选择把刘昊然带回来，也只是嗅到了一丝相同的气味。好像只要救了那个蜷缩在巷口的孩子，就可以挥散他生命中的阴霾，重新活一次。

不想和过去藕断丝连，不想被那些见不得光的回忆入梦、夜夜惊醒，可人从来没有选择。

每个夜晚都是雷同的。张若昀浑身赤裸地站在洗手池边，水滴从他下巴上滑落，触感冰凉。  
他看着镜面，原先的模糊不清和点状污迹已经被擦干净，只留下干涸的水渍。墙壁上挂着的灯滋滋作响，不时闪烁，刺人眼睛。  
他想把自己洗干净，或者说没什么好不干净，可他就是觉得这样不行。他胸口堵着什么，可能是下午囫囵咽下去的那块苹果，也有可能是很久以前的一根鱼刺，他觉得无法呼吸，却只能更加用力更加努力地呼吸，直到四肢麻痹眼前发黑，好像会就这样死去。  
被陌生男人进出的触感还留在身体里，不那么可观的尺寸，却因为粗暴而留下火辣辣的疼。

赤条条的两具肉体相拥在一起，体温升高，汗水湿黏，那么热、那么热，应该热到人头晕目眩、四肢发软，可张若昀只觉得冷，彻骨的冷，整个冬天的雪和车胎轧成的冰都倒灌进他体内那么冷。

他试过离开，最后的结果都是回到这里。

把刘昊然带回家以后，张若昀暂时遗忘了离开与不离开这个问题。他开始关注他身上的伤要用多久才会痊愈，要怎么样才能不留疤……要怎样才能避免添新的上去。保持安静成了他对客人的唯一要求。

刘昊然一天天长大，寒冬也悄无声息地开始融化。

张若昀还记着伤口的位置，如今已经痊愈，光滑的皮肤上看不出任何痕迹。他想着刘昊然问的问题，不紧不慢地用手抚过对方脸上消失的伤疤，像在细数他自己。  
有区别。他想。愿意和可以之间当然有区别。

04  
仰头看着张若昀，刘昊然伸手去勾他的腿弯，两条腿挤着他、贴着他，膝盖和小腿压在沙发上。一双手，抚着半张脸，陷在干燥柔软的发丝里。另一双手，从腿弯摸到臀肉，想进入更深处，掌心蹭着髋骨。

好想亲他。刘昊然看着张若昀俯身靠近，吞咽唾液时滑动的喉结从对方手上蹭过。呼吸越靠越近，洒在脸上，从丝丝的凉变成温吞的热。鼻尖抵着鼻尖，气息像蛛丝般缠绕包裹，烫得发痒。

手是欲望的延伸，像藤蔓疯长。从张若昀的衣服下摆处摸进去，刘昊然不自觉加快了喘气的速度，好像有什么要胀破胸膛。凑上去，想近一点、再近一点，让嘴唇贴上嘴唇。掌下皮肉紧实，触感柔韧单薄，每次触碰都换来战栗。

吻。张若昀的唇肉比刘昊然想象中要软，亲上去时就如同奶油般下陷，吸着他、勾着他，让人想把他搅弄到融化。

张若昀搂着刘昊然，随着他们吮吸对方的频率上下抚摸他后脑的发根。舌头交缠，从一个口腔到另一个口腔，同样的湿和热，阵阵酥麻，滑过上颌，略过牙根，慢慢成为一个器官。

嗅闻着属于对方的气味，舌头恋恋不舍地退回，刘昊然却抓住机会，凑上去顶了一下张若昀还没来得及彻底收回的舌尖，唇瓣瞬间又贴附在一起，浅尝辄止地吮吸。  
张若昀瘦了许多，刘昊然的手不断往上攀附，隔着皮肉摸到骨头，忍不住用指腹细细摩挲，好像可以侵犯到无法抵达的深处。

拂开刘昊然就快摸到胸上的手，张若昀撑着他的肩膀站起身来，手指勾住裤腰，从左到右轻轻一扯，布料应声落地。上衣不合时宜地垂下来，刚好挡住了刘昊然的视线，让他只能看到阴影里若隐若现的腿根。太暗了…那点微弱的光线舔舐着张若昀，摇晃着他的心。

扶着肩膀的手也拿开了，刘昊然心痒得不行，倾身想抓住张若昀，却被人按了回去。

“若昀…”  
张若昀俯身亲了亲他，手指蹭着他的脸颊，轻声哄道：“乖。”

砰砰、砰砰、砰砰……  
口干舌燥。

这下换张若昀自己撩起衣服了，刘昊然直直地盯着他，看他的手指是如何接连划过已经赤裸的大腿，以让人焦灼的速度掀起后摆，然后扯住了什么，开始一点、一点地往下滑。

该往哪里看？张若昀踩下了拖鞋，脚趾因为感到冷而微微蜷缩。他太瘦了，瘦得好像骨头在侵犯他的皮肉。灯光好暗，昏黄的颜色为他打上老旧电影的光。绷紧的纤细脚踝甚至让刘昊然想到高跟鞋的鞋跟，踏在他的心口嗒嗒作响。

先是左脚，然后是右脚，张若昀抬起小腿，脚尖点在地上，内裤被他用手勾着脱下。  
松手，落地。

刘昊然艰难地咽下一团空气，只觉得体内无形的火沿路烧到了喉咙，势头摧枯拉朽，无法熄灭。他只能看着张若昀，看着对方动动手指都能要了他的命，看着对方终于一步步靠近。

再次接吻，刘昊然仰头像濒死的人渴求养分，张若昀左手搭在他颈后抚摸，右手顺着他胸口下落，几乎可以称得上是轻柔地探入，将早已硬到发痛的阴茎放了出来，指腹从囊袋摸到顶端，借着泌出的液体开始撸动。

张若昀知道怎么做，他很熟练，要如何用手包裹柱体，用指腹和指甲去刺激马眼、照顾冠状沟，囊袋也不会落下。刘昊然咬着牙，不时低声闷哼、和张若昀亲吻，然后乖乖射了对方满手。

精液被张若昀擦在衣服上、大腿上。刘昊然的视线没办法从他身上移开，有那么一两秒，甚至开始怀疑自己就快疯了。

转过身，张若昀站在刘昊然的一侧，在那恨不得把他活吃了的注视里抬起腿，轻巧地跨在对方身上，弓起腰坐了下去。臀缝和再次勃起的阴茎紧紧贴在一起，张若昀双手撑在刘昊然腿上，前后晃了晃让上半身挺起，亲密接触的部分开始湿润。而对方的手也跟上来，揉了揉他的臀肉之后抚到后腰。

将身体的重量又交出去一部分，张若昀这下可以让刘昊然得偿所愿了。他向后靠去，牵着对方的手摸到他肋骨处，再往上就是早已硬挺的乳头，等待爱抚。

刘昊然从不辜负张若昀的期待，他抬头，开口衔住男人后颈一块脆弱的肉，舔舐啃咬，同时将手掌整个覆盖上对方的胸部，掌心贴着乳尖，转着圈按下去，换来怀里人颤抖的吸气。

绷得好紧，好像就快碎了。

两个人总是不自觉地往对方身上蹭。赤裸的，阴茎挤进臀缝里，手，在衣服的掩盖下搔着乳晕，拈起乳头，轻轻地扯，直到它硬得像薄薄一层肉裹着的小石子。

“嗯…”  
隔着布料摸上刘昊然的手，张若昀被顶得浑身发抖，后穴里也紧缩着湿润了，前端似乎不用抚慰都可以高潮。可不等他真的有所动作，身后的刘昊然就哑着嗓子开口说话了。  
“若昀，把衣服脱掉，好不好？”他问，又好像在撒娇。  
“好…”  
说完，张若昀就抬起手，刘昊然扶着他的腰，大手拇指伸在外面捏着衣服，一路摸到了他手腕凸起的骨头处。手指攀上手背，呼吸洒在脊背，纤细的身体看得出原先锻炼良好的痕迹，灯光这下显出好了，让男人看上去像美丽的大理石雕像。

将脱下的衣服放在一边，刘昊然亲了亲张若昀的蝴蝶骨，带着一些无师自通也不自知的虔诚。

完全硬起来的阴茎又烫又热，龟头抵在穴口，撑开褶皱，甬道不停收缩，软肉早已被人身体力行地教导过如何取悦外来者，兴奋、谄媚地吮吸着，好像可以凭一己之力就将才插入一个头的性器吃进体内。

“嗯…啊……”  
张若昀往下坐，刘昊然也掐着他的腰往下按。他很久没有用这种姿势做过了，略去那些早泄的嫖客不说，其他的只匆匆来一炮就走，不能叫做爱，只能叫交配的机械化流水工程，他只需要脱光了往那儿一躺，等着完事，少疼点就已经谢天谢地。

被打开，一寸寸地打开。坚硬的性器缓慢又坚实地插入，充实到胀痛，穴口的褶皱变得平整。张若昀呜咽着，眼眶渐渐红了，几乎可以在脑海中勾勒出刘昊然的形状，他才用手照顾过的，青筋在哪里凸出他都清清楚楚。

双腿朝外大敞着，张若昀被刘昊然抱在怀里，浑身战栗，湿漉漉的阴茎抽动着，就要高潮。

胸口紧贴脊背，心跳和着心跳。张若昀肩颈连接处的肉被咬住，刘昊然的手从他腋下穿过，手掌扣住另一边肩头，把他整个人牢牢禁锢在怀中。  
还剩下半个指节长度的阴茎尚未插入，后穴却已经开始抽搐，被撑开到极致，只能含着肉棒小幅度地抽泣，湿黏的淫水流出来，把两人的结合处弄得一塌糊涂。张若昀全身都软了，只能靠在刘昊然怀里，两只手也被抓着。

“若昀…你把我吸得好紧。”刘昊然被疯狂缠上来的软肉吸得头皮发麻，硬咬着牙在张若昀耳边说出这句话。这才说完，又被搅动的肠道吮了一下，他沉沉出了一口气，不再忍耐，用力挺了一下腰，将最后一点插了进去。张若昀只觉得后脑像被什么东西猛地捏紧，急促的电流从头到尾将他贯穿，绷着身体射精的时候，脑子里七零八落地拼凑出一句话。  
好热，怎么会那么热。

瞳孔失了焦距，张若昀僵着掉下两滴生理泪，还没回过味来。刘昊然完全不给他时间，喘匀了气就开始操他，双手死死地按着他髋骨处，手指还像要融进他血肉里一样用力揉着他，阴茎只抽出三分之一就插进去，有一部分还是靠他自己的重量吃进去的，只是那么一点不太明显的失重感就让他感觉自己要被整个贯穿了，恐惧着，却又被干得不停流水，甬道被那么狠地碾过，更显出淫荡的本性来，每每抽出，就迫不及待地追上去，阴茎整根没入，从每一寸软肉中榨出汁水时，又欣喜若狂地痉挛不已。

湿哒哒的水在穴口处被打得黏成了丝，随着操干的动作溅开，更多流出来的又被打到已经开始泛红的臀肉上，啪啪作响。高潮过后的性器再度勃起，随着张若昀的身体摇晃，可怜兮兮的，张若昀哭红了鼻子，它也湿得不行。

肩膀绷得死紧，张若昀想要抓住什么，手抖个不停，仰着身体只能把刘昊然的衣服攥在手心，一种不安全感随着深处被操开，紧跟着也暴露了出来。他分不清自己到底是在喘气还是已经哭得上气不接下气，可刘昊然还是不放过他。

“呜…昊然…不、呜……”  
呜咽只换来一双他整个人都抱起的手。他慌乱地向后，更贴近了刘昊然，也更方便对方把他压在沙发上。阴茎只短短拔出去了几秒，张若昀的穴口甚至还没来得及合拢就又被严丝合缝地插满。从刘昊然的视线看去，借着微弱的光线也能看清楚内里烂红湿软的肠肉，等着被干。

或许到床上去会更好，宽一点，他们可以想怎么搞怎么搞。刘昊然可以把张若昀压上去，吻他，单纯用嘴去触碰根本不够，用上舌头，把他袒露出来的脆弱部分舔舐到湿润，再用牙去咬，轻一点再重一点，让他无法防备，颤抖着声音叫出来，咬着他的名字哭出来，眼睛红肿，明明很快乐却只能不停哀求，求他插进去，求他吃他的乳头，像个涨奶的哺乳期母亲。

但是现在，这样狭小的地方有它的作用。

张若昀趴在沙发上，腰软得不可思议，轻而易举就塌了下去，呈现出让人浮想联翩的弧度。他的屁股翘着，刚好适合刘昊然插进去，而刘昊然的确这么做了。他靠着自己的手臂，抓着扶手、抓着垫子，对方操进去一次，他就耸着肩膀浑身抖个不停，深处也绞紧了，呻吟染着哭腔，让人只想更粗暴地对待他。

肉体是快乐的，无法否认。

刘昊然看着张若昀，柔软的黑发被他搞得乱七八糟，一张脸也哭花了，眼泪还在不停地掉，他看着一滴又一滴滑下去，滑过鼻梁隐匿踪迹。好像他在强奸他。这到底是怎么开始的？从他还没有得到答案开始。

那些眼泪到底去哪儿了？掉在地上、手上，滑进头发里，被垫子吸收了。刘昊然沉默着加快速度，张若昀又因此失了声，被他送上高潮，射完之后身体支撑不住，被他用力捞起。他觉得胸口开始疼，好像心脏是个容器，有什么东西正不管不顾地将其填满，直到整个迸裂开来。

答案重要吗？重要。那答案到底是什么？

俯下身去，刘昊然一只手撑着沙发，另一只手足够把张若昀抱起，让他们两人像个分开就会死去的共生体。这种时候这么做，像是懦夫要逃避，又像是个狡猾的小偷对珍宝伸出手。  
嘴巴贴着耳朵，将做好射精准备的性器埋进最深处，怀里的人又被刺激得发抖。

“我爱你。”

05  
“我想带你走。”把脸埋在张若昀颈窝里，刘昊然闭着眼睛闻他身上清淡的沐浴露香气，吐字毫不含糊。  
“好啊。”张若昀用手梳着刘昊然的头发，发丝像漆黑的河流吞没他的手指。  
“你想去哪？”  
“离开这里。”


End file.
